jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:ToothlessNight FuryAndHiccup Haddock/Opowiadanie.
To moje pierwsze opowiadanie, przepraszam z góry za wszystkie błędy ortograficzne, stylistyczne itp. a teraz kilka informacji: -Na początku wszystko dzieje się przed JWS a później po. -Będzie Hiccstrid ale bez przesady. -Myśli, sny itp będą w () -Będzie pisane z perspektywy Czkawki Prolog Cześć... mam na imię Halibut Straszliwa Czkawka III, dziwne imię nieprawdasz? Ale mówią na mnie po prostu Czkawka, mieszkam na wyspie Berk. Jestem jednym z najgorszych ich mieszkańców a zarazem synem najbardziej pechowego wodza - Stoika Ważkiego. Od trzystu lat zabijamy smoki. Gdy byłem mały ponoć smok porwał mi moją matkę, a właściwie tak mi mówił mój ojciec. Pracuje w kuźni mojego przyjaciela Pyskacza. Pyskacz jest też prawą ręką ojca, chce ze mnie zrobić prawdziwego Wikinga. Ponoć od kowalstwa powiększa się nasza siła. Rozdział I "Złe życie" W Berk nastał kolejny piękny dzień, no... nie dla wszystkich. Czkawka się obudził po czym wytarł swoje oczy i głośno ziewnął. Czkawka: O kurde! Już dochodzi szósta! Wtem Czkawka szybko poszedł do łazienki, umył się i przebrał. Po chwili zszedł na dół a tam spotkał swojego Ojca. Stoik: Witaj synu, jak się spało? Czkawka: Cześć tato... dobrze, ale szybko musze coś zjeść i pójść do kuźni Pyskacza. Podobno mamy bardzo dużo zamówień na bronie. Stoik: To prawda... wielu ludzi potrzeba nowych mieczy, pancerzy. W lodówce powinny być wczorajsze kanapki. Ja już idę do twierdzy. Czkawka: To bywaj.( Eh... dużo zamówień a chciałem dzisiaj poćwiczyć troche walkę toporem) Wtem Czkawa zjadł śniadanie i jak najszybciej pobiegł do kuźni. Pyskacz: No myślałem że nie przyjdziesz! Ale się myliłem, dzisiaj zamówień nie mamy. Możesz iść! Czkawka: Dobrze Pyskacz! Akurat wtedy odbył się atak smoków. Czkawka: Pyskacz!!! SMOKI!!! Pyskacz: Co? ALARM! SMOKI! Do broni! A ty Czkawka do domu! Szybko! Czkawka szybko poszedł do domu. Po około dwóch godzinach wyszedł i zauważył wiele zniszczeń. Stoik: Naprawiać domy! Czkawka: Tato? Skąd takie duże zniszczenia? Stoik: Synek! No smoki! Wyjątkowo dzisiaj było ich dużo. Czkawka: Aha... no cóż, jestem zbyt młody bym wam pomógł. Stoik: Nie przejmuj się. Możesz iść. Czkawka zauważył resztę "przyjaciół" Czkawka: Cześć! Wszyscy: Cześć. Wszyscy to byli dokładnie: Sączysmark - Mój kuzyn, nadęty idiota. Cały czas uważa się za najlepszego i zaleca się do Astrid ale zawsze dostaje sierpowego. Astrid - Piękna blondynka o niebieskich oczach, najbardziej tajemnica postać z moich "przyjaciół" Śledzik - Chodząca księga smoków, ma dość dużą nadwagę. Wydaje się silny lecz jest z nas najsłabszy. Bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka - Nie pałają zbytnio inteligencją, zawsze się biją. Czkawka: Co porabiacie? Śledzik: Oglądamy jak Sączysmark dostaje po gębie od Astrid. Czkawka: Heh... Rozmawiali tak do późna. Czkawka wracał do domu i od razu połozył się spać. Rozdział 2 "Nocna Furia" Trzy lata później, wszyscy bohaterowie mają 15 lat. Jest wieczór, znów smoki atakują. Czkawka otworzył drzwi od domu i zobaczył koszmara ponocnika od razu zamknął ale po chwili wyszedł i uciekł do kuźni. Tam zaczął dyskutować ze swoim przyjacielem Pyskaczem. Czkawka: No weź Pyskacz! Zabije smoka i od razu moje życie się zmieni. Pyskacz: Nie umiesz walczyć, nie umiesz rzucać. Oj nie, nie Czkawka jeśli będziesz chciał wyjść z tej kuźni to musisz się wszystkiego nauczyć! Czkawka: Eh... no weź... Pyskacz: Miecz, ostrzenie - na zaraz! Czkawka: ( Eh... zabiję kiedyś smoka! Na pewno! ) Wiking: Nocna Furia! Kryć się! Tłum: Aaaa!!!! Czkawka: ( Nikt nie wie nic o Nocnej Furii... dlatego ja będę pierwszy i zabije ją! ) Pyskacz: Idę pomóc reszcie, zostajesz? Nie idziesz, jasne? Czkawka uśmiechnął się po chwili wziął machinę do strzelania i zestrzelił nocną furie. Po całej walce został okrzyczany przez Stoika. Kilka dni później, ( Czkawka już odnalazł Szczerbatka i się nauczył na nim latać ) Finałowa walka kto zabije smoka, wygrała Astrid. Czkawka odetchnął z ulgą. Czkawka: No gratulację. Astrid: Dzięki. Wtedy Astrid zaczęła się cieszyć z resztą. Czkawka wychodził ale nagle poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu a była to Astrid Astrid: Czkawka, jak tyś się tego nauczył? Czkawka: Mam swoje sposoby.*uśmiechnął się* Astrid: Bo... nie wiem czy dam rade zabić Koszmara Ponocnika. Czkawka: Dasz rade, mi się prawie udało zestrzelić nocną furie. Astrid: Taa jasne *śmiech* Czkawka: Ja już musz... Nagle przerwał mu Stoik. Stoik: Synu! Jestem z ciebie dumny! Chociaż że przegrałeś! To wiem że byś dał rade zabić smoka! Wtedy Stoik przytulił Czkawke z całych sił. Czkawka: Ta- tato. Dusisz mnie. Stoik zaczął się śmiać. Czkawka: No to ja idę odpocząć... Stoik: Chodźmy do domu! Synu! Czkawka wraz ze Stoikiem ruszył do swojego domu. Czkawka: Ale zgłodniałem... co mamy do jedzenia? Stoik: Mięso z jaka! Wtedy wyciągnął z lodówki zimne mięso jaka. Czkawka: No to musimy je podgrzać! Stoik: Tak! Chodźmy, zaproś też swoich przyjaciół. Wiesz gdzie się spotkamy, prawda? Czkawka: Tak wiem. ( Tam gdzie był Pyskacz z resztą przy ognisku ) Po dwudziestu minutach wszyscy przybyli. Czkawka: Już są, ojcze. Stoik: To dobrze! Wtedy rozdał wszystkim kij z dwoma sztukami mięsa jaka. Śledzik: To teraz musimy je upiec!*oblizał swoje usta* Astrid: No nie powiem... zgłodniałam. Sączysmark: Jeśli chcesz misia, to ci dam moją porcje. Po chwili leżał na ziemii, a wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Stoik: No, Sączysmark radze ci uważać! Znów się zaczęli śmiać. Czkawka: ( O kurde... zapomniałem nakarmić Szczerbatka... teraz nie moge) Mieczyk: Siora a co my tu tak w ogóle robimy? Szpadka: No jak to? Siedzimy z wodzem i pieczemy mięso! Mieczyk: Aha... wtedy podrapał się po głowie Po dwudziestu minutach mięso było gotowe, wszyscy zajadali. Czkawka: Pycha! Stoik: Tak... dobre to mięso! Rozmawiali tak do 24. Stoik: Dobra dzieciaki *ziewa* czas do domu! Wszyscy prócz Stoika: No czemu?? Stoik: Późna godzina, idźcie już. Wszyscy rozeszli się do domów. Następnego dnia Czkawka jako pierwszy wstał i wziął kosz ryb, wyruszył z nim do Szczerbatka. Czkawka: Szczerbata mordko! Mam coś dla ciebie! Szczerbatek powalił Czkawkę i go zaczął lizać. Czkawka: Szczer-Szczerbatek! To nie schodzi! Wtedy otworzył kosz ryb. Czkawka: Wybacz że mnie wczoraj nie było ale ojciec mnie zatrzymał. Szczerbatek: WRRRAUU (Tłumaczenie: A ja myślałem że mnie tu już zostawisz ) Czkawka: Ja? Nigdy! Szczerbatek zajadał się rybami. Czkawka: Szczerbek, polatamy? Szczerbatek zjadł ostatnią rybę po czym podszedł do Czkawki i posadził go na sobie. Czkawka: Gotowy? Szczerbatek: WRRRAUUUU!( T: Pewnie! ) Latali tak przez trzy godziny, Czkawka odstawił Szczerbatka i wrócił do wioski. Stoik: Gdzieś ty był, Czkawka?! Czkawka: No na spacerze, a co? Stoik: No bo mają dzisiaj być u nas Berserkerzy! Czkawka: Ah... rozumiem, tylko mi nie mów że Osfald zabiera swojego Dagurka? Stoik: No, nie wiem. Czkawka: Eh... ide się przebrać. Rozdział 3 "Cud" Po przebraniu się Czkawka poszedł do portu a tam zauważył statek. Strażnik: Przed wami wódz Berserkerów! Dagur Szalony! Czkawka i Stoik: Dagur?! Dagur: No ja! Witaj Czkawusiu i ty Stoiku! Stoik: Gdzie Osfald? Dagur: Ojczulek przeszedł na emeryturkę. Stoik: Szkoda... był to wielki człowiek! Chodźmy do twierdzy na ucztę i podpiszmy nowy pakt sojuszu! Czkawka: ( Eh... Dagur i to wódz Berserkerów... ) Minęła godzina, uczta się zakończyła. Stoik: Podpiszmy teraz sojusz, Dagurze! Dagur: Zgadzam się z tobą Stoiku! Pyskacz: Podpisz tutaj Dagurze. Wtedy wskazał miejsce. Dagur podpisał po czym powiedział do Stoika. Dagur: Stoiku! Ja i mój lud opuszczamy was! Bywaj! Stoik: Bywaj Dagurze. Czkawka: Ta... bywaj. Pyskacz: Stoik, to ruszajmy na zabicie pierwszego smoka Astrid. Stoik: Tak... ruszajmy, Czkawka ty też! Po chwili wszyscy przyszli na arenę. Stoik: Słuchajcie! Astrid dzisiaj zabije pierwszego smoka! Tłum zaczął bić brawa. Czkawka: Stop! Czekajcie! Stoik: Czego ty chcesz Czkawka? Czkawka: Smoki to są inteligentne stworzenia! Nie trzeba ich zabijać! Pyskacz: Co ty za bzdury opowiadasz. Czkawka: To patrzcie! Wtedy wlazł na arenę i podszedł do Koszmara Ponocnika. Astrid: Co ty robisz, Czkawka? Czkawka: Patrzcie! Wtedy zdjął hełm i połozył na ziemii. Wystawił dłon przed siebie i spojrzał w dół. Stoik: Synu! On cie zabije! Pyskacz: Zaraz! Patrz co on robi! Czkawka poczuł dotknięcie ręki. Astrid: C-co? Jak t-ty to zrobiłeś? Czkawka: Cześć mały... nie zabiją cię. Koszmar Ponocnik spoglądnął na Czkawke a potem na Sączysmarka po czym podszedł do niego i zaczął go wąchać. Sączysmark: Aaa! Ratunku! Pomocy! On mnie zje! Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Czkawka krzyknął: Chyba cię polubił! Zejdź tu! Stoik: To nie możliwe! Mój syn pokazał nam piękno tych gadów! Od teraz nie zabijamy smoków! Czkawka: To nie wszystko. Wtedy wszedł na Koszmara Ponocnika i odleciał po chwili wrócił na Szczerbatku. Stoik i Pyskacz jednocześnie: Nocna Furia?! Tłum: To Nocna Furia! Kryć się! Czkawka: Nie bójcie się! To mój smok! Nazywa się Szczerbatek. Astrid: Nocna Furia?! Jak ty? Czkawka: Mówiłem wam że zestrzeliłem Nocną Furie. Śledzik: Wow... Nocna Furia! Czkawka: Cieszysz się mały? Szczerbatek: WRRRAUUUUU! ( T: Oczywiście, nie będę musiał siedzieć w tej norze ) Tłum: Aaa on nas zabije! Czkawka zaczął się śmiać. Stoik: Wracajmy do domów! Musze porozmawiać z moim synem. Czkawka wraz z Stoikiem ruszyli do domów, nie wiedzieli że podsłuchuje ich Astrid. Czkawka: O czym chciałeś pogadać? Stoik: Czemu nam o tym nie powiedziałeś? Czkawka: Myślałem że zabijecie Szczerbatka... Stoik: No... też bym tak postąpił. Czkawka: Dzięki ci tato że nie zabiłeś Szczerbatka. Stoik: Idź odpocząć. Czkawka: Dobrze, ojcze. Następnego dnia... Czkawka jeszcze smacznie spał lecz po chwili spadł z łóżka i zauważył czarną mordkę. Czkawka: Szczer-Szczerbatek! Wiesz że to nie schodzi? Szczerbatek: Hrauu (T: Hahaha - ten śmiech Szczerbatka w JWS2 ) Czkawka: Bardzo śmieszne... chodźmy na śniadanie. Czkawka wraz z Szczerbatkiem zeszli na dół, Czkawka dał Szczerbatkowi kosz ryb i sam zjadł śniadanie. Stoik: Witaj synu! Jak Ci się spało? Czkawka: Dobrze... ale ten gad mnie zwalił z łóżka - zaczął się śmiać. Stoik: No, teraz tak będzie wyglądało twoje życie - również zaczął się śmiać. Wtedy Astrid podeszła do drzwi i zaczęła podsłuchiwać z zazdrości. Stoik: Synu! Jestem dumny z Ciebie... ale mógłbym i mi załatwić takiego smoka? Astrid pod nosem: A więc to tak... Czkawka: Takiego smoka? No pewnie, ale nie takiego jak Szczerbatek. Gdyż nie znalazłem drugiej Nocnej Furii. Stoik: Nie musi być to Nocna Furia, najbardziej zadziwiał mnie Gromogrzmot podczas tych ataków. Czkawka: Tak! Moglibyśmy dla Ciebie załatwić takiego. Stoik: To świetny pomysł! Ale musimy ich znaleźć! Czkawka: My z Sączysmarkiem się tym zajmiemy, w końcu ma Koszmara Ponocnika. Wybierz jeszcze cztery osoby do wybrania smoków. Stoik: Dobrze synu! - Nagle ktoś zaczął pukać do drzwi. Czkawka: Otworze! - Podszedł do drzwi i je otworzył, miał zdziwioną minę. Astrid: O cześć Czkawka! Miałam właśnie po Ciebie przyjść. Czkawka: Cze-cześć Astrid, nie spodziewałem się tu Ciebie. Stoik z uśmiechem zaczął się przyglądać Czkawce i Astrid myśląc: ( No, to może znajdzie sobie dziewczyne ) Astrid: Sączysmark nie może opanować tego smoka... pomógłbyś mu? Czkawka: Jasne! Ale pierw musze to zobaczyć. Cześć tato! - Wtedy zawołał Szczerbatka. Szczerbatek przyleciał do pana z rybą w gębie. Czkawka: Szczerbatek... dobra Astrid, wsiadaj. Astrid: Dobr... co? N-na smoka? Czkawka: No tak... będzie szybciej. Astrid: N-no d-dobra. - Wtedy wskoczyła na Szczerbatka. Czkawka: Ruszajmy! ( Nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson boi się smoka, heh ) - Ustawił ogon Szczerbatka i poleciał. Po chwili dolecieli a tam zauważyli jak Hakokieł trzymał w paszczy Sączysmarka. Czkawka i Astrid zaczęli się śmiać i wylądowali przy Hakokiele. Czkawka: Hakokieł spokojnie, wypluj go. Hakokieł po chwili wypluł palącego się Sączysmarka do wody. Astrid: To dlatego... Mieczyk: Co dlaczego? Szpadka: Brat! Ty to jesteś taki wielki idiota... no jasne że chodzi mu o smoka. Wywołała się bójka między Bliźniakami. Śledzik: Czyli Hakokieł chciał ugasić Sączysmarka. Sączysmark: Ale mnie boli tyłek! Astrid: No Smarku, teraz nie jesteś taki najlepszy. - Zaczęła się śmiać z resztą. Czkawka: Dobra, Smarku. Wyruszysz ze mną na Hakokiełu i odnajdziemy smoka dla mojego ojca, chce gatunku Gromogrzmot. Sączysmark: Ha! To go pierwszy odnajdę - Wskoczył na Hakokieła i zaczął mówić "Sączy, Sączy, Smark, Smark, Smark" Astrid: Jak to taki pokraka jak on ma smoka a my nie? Czkawka: Właśnie miałem to wam powiedzieć, mój ojciec wybierze 4 osoby które będą mieli smoki. Śledzik: To się zapisze! Astrid: Ja też! Bliźniaki: E? Smoki? Też chcemy! Czkawka wsiadł na Szczerbatka i odleciał wraz z Sączysmarkiem. Sączysmark: Ty, Czkawka. Czkawka: Hm? Sączysmark: Dzięki, za tego smoka. Czkawka: No nie ma za co, o! Jest! - Wtedy wskazał jaskinię do której wchodził jakiś Gromogrzmot. Czkawka i Sączysmark podlecieli do tej jaskini, zeskoczyli ze smoków i weszli do jaskini. Czkawka: Teraz ostrożnie... Gromogrzmot: WRRRRR Szczerbatek i Hakokieł: HRAUUU. Sączysmark: Co oni tam gadają? Czkawka: Nie wiem... Wtedy Gromogrymot przestał warczeć. Czkawka: Cześć kolego... nie chcemy ci zrobić krzywdy - wtedy wysunął dłoń przed siebie a wzrok spuścił w dół, Gromogrzmot znów zaczął warczeć ale po chwili dotknął dłoni. Sączysmark: To wracamy? Czkawka: Tak... wracajmy, leć za nami kolego! Gromogrzmot: WRRAUUU Hakokieł: KRAUUUU Wylecieli, wrócili na Berk akurat podczas wybierania osób do akademii. Stoik: Słucha... Czkawka! Mój syn wrócił! Astrid: Co to za smok?! Czkawka: Spokojnie, ojcze! Ten smok jest twój! Stoik podszedł do Gromogrzmota. Czkawka: Wyciągnij przed siebie dłoń a wzrok spuść z niego. Stoik jak usłyszał tak zrobił, Gromogrzmot dotknął jego dłoni. Czkawka: To twój przyjaciel do końca... Stoik: Witaj na Berk, smoku. Czkawka: Nazwij go bo nie będzie cię słuchał. Stoik: Tornado... to twoje nowe imie. Gromogrzmot pokiwał głową. Sączysmark: Fajny ten smok. Hakokieł podszedł do Smarka i wziął go do paszczy. Sączysmark: Ta... ale ty je-jesteś fajniejszy. Hakokieł go wypluł. Stoik: Cisza! Wygłoszę kto będzie mógł posiadać własnego smoka! Tymi osobami są! - Astrid - Śledzik - Bliźniacy Mieczyk i Szpadka. - Caroline! ( Czytaj Karolajn ) Czkawka: Co? Miały być cztery osoby! Stoik: Ale mieliśmy pięć smoków! Czkawka: Eh... no dobrze! Osob które zostały wybrane niech zostaną tutaj! Po dziesięciu minutach na arenie zostały osoby wybrane. Czkawka: Dobra... niech każdy wybierze smoka, mamy Śmiertnika Zębacza, Gronkiela, Zębiroga Zamkogłowego i Wrzeńca! Pierw wybiera Astrid potem Śledzik, Bliźniacy i Caroline! Rozdział 4 "Radość nie na długo" Astrid: Ja bym chciała... Śmiertnika Zębacza! Czkawka: Wejdź do tej klatki i zrób to co mój ojciec. Astrid tak postąpiła i po pięciu minutach wyszła z klatki wraz ze smokiem. Czkawka: Jak się nazywa? Astrid: Wichura! Czkawka: Dobrze, teraz Śledzik. Śledzik: Ja zabiorę Gronkiela - Postąpił tak samo jak Astrid tylko nazwał smoka Sztukamięs. Czkawka: Bliźniacy? Mieczyk: Ja chcę Zębiroga Zamkogłowego! Szpadka: Ja też chcę! Czkawka: Eh... ten smok jest na dwie osoby, zróbcie to co oni - Zrobili to i zaczęli się kłócić jak go nazwą. Szpadka: Jot Mieczyk: Wym! Szpadka: Jot! Mieczyk: Wym! Czkawka: A nie może być Wym i Jot? W końcu to dwie głowy. Szpadka: No dobra... Mieczyk: Niech Ci będzie. Czkawka: Teraz Caroline! - Caroline była brunetką o zielonych oczach jak Czkawka, na wyspie mieszka od roku. Caroline: Ale ja nie wiem czy dam radę... Czkawka: Dasz radę. Caroline: D-dobrze - Ruszyła i po około dwudziestu minutach wyszła ze smokiem. Czkawka: Coś długo, ale dobrze. Jak go nazwiesz? Caroline: Em... Miły, był dla mnie Miły. Czkawka: Dobrze! Możecie się rozejść. Caroline podeszła do Czkawki i powiedziała: Czkawka, mógłbyś mnie nauczyć na nim latać? Proooszę, w końcu latasz na Nocnej Furii jednym z najlepszych i najładniejszych smoków. To samo można powiedzieć o tobie - Uśmiechnęła się a Czkawka zarumienił się. Czkawka: Jutro, znaczy dzisiaj e znaczy przemyślę to - Widać było że był zdenerwowany. Caroline: Proszę cię o to Czkawko, tylko o to. Czkawka: No dobrze. Caroline: Dziękuje! - Pocałowała go w policzek. Astrid to zauważyła: ( Co? Ta lalunia chce mi zabrać Czkawkę? Niee.... nie dopuszczę do tego! ) Caroline: To o której? Astrid podbiegła od Czkawki i poprosiła o to samo. Czkawka: Spokojnie panie, nauczę każde z was jak latać. Astrid i Caroline: Ale która pierwsza? Czkawka: Astrid, ja ide się przygotować. Astrid wystawiła język do Caroline. Caroline: To tak sobie pogrywasz, phi! ( Co za *****, Czkawka jest mój! ) Astrid: Co ja pogrywam? Odczep się od Czkawki, rozumiesz? - Po czym odeszła Po godzinie Astrid czekała na Czkawkę. Astrid: No gdzie on jest? Akurat wszedł do areny. Czkawka: Tutaj jestem, przepraszam za spoźnienie ale Caroline mnie zatrzymała. Astrid: Nic nie szkodzi, to kiedy zaczynamy? ( Cholercia... musze walczyć o niego ) Czkawka: Już teraz, wsiadaj na smoka. Astrid i Czkawka wsiedli na Wichurę: Astrid: Ale... czy napewno dam rady? Czkawka: Spokojnie, będę za tobą. Jak coś się stanie to ja przejmę "ster". Uczyli się tak do późna. Rozdział 5 "Walka o miłość" ( Przepraszam użytkownika CzkAstrid fan za wzięty pomysł z jej/jego bloga, ale tak mi wena nakazała napisać ) Czkawka: Widzisz? Nauczyłaś się - Uśmiechnął się. Astrid: Dzięki Czkawka - Pocałowała go w policzek. Czkawka: A teraz odstaw nas na ziemię. Astrid tak zrobiła. Czkawka: To do jutra, bywaj. Astrid: Cześć. Czkawka wszedł do domu i od razu ojciec zaczął z nim rozmawiać. Stoik: Gdzie się podziewałeś Czkawka? Czkawka: Uczyłem Astrid jak latać, a jutro uczę Caroline. Stoik: Zrobiłeś to z własnej woli czy cię "zmusiły"? Czkawka: Z własnej, z wlasnej, a co? Stoik: Myślę że one za tobą szaleją - Zaśmiali się. Czkawka: To nie możliwe, dobrze co jest na kolacje? Stoik: No stoi na stole. Czkawka: Tylko nakarmię Szczerbatka. Stoik: On już ma przygotowany kosz - Wtedy pokazał Szczerbatka który jadł ryby. Czkawka zjadł kolację i poszedł spać. --------------------------------------------Następny Dzień------------------------------------------------------- Szczerbatek jak zwykle obudził Czkawkę, obaj zeszli na dół zjedli śniadanie i poszli do domu Caroline. Czkawka zapukał. Otworzyła mu Caroline, była niezwykła, piękniejsza, włosy rozpięte . Czkawka: Witaj Caroline ( Wow... ale ona piękna ) Caroline: Cześć Czkawka ( Pewnie go zatkało ) Czkawka: Kiedy idziemy ćwiczyć no wiesz, latanie? Po schodach zeszła Astrid. Astrid: Kto tam jest? O cześć Czkawka. Czkawka: Cześć Astrid, chodź Caroline. Nauczymy cię latać. Tak samo uczyli się do południa. Caroline: Dzięki Czkawka - Pocałowała go w policzek - Może przyjdziesz jutro do mnie? Czkawka: Nie ma sprawy, oczywiście że mogę. Caroline: To cześć. Czkawka: Pa. Caroline pobiegła do Gothi, staruszki nie było więc wzięła receptę na miksturę którą ktoś wypija to zakocha się w tej drugiej. Caroline poleciała na Miłym na wyspy, szukała potrzebnych składników. Na wieczór wróciła. Wymieszała to wszystko i dodała swojego włosu do fiolki. --------------------------------------------Następny Dzień------------------------------------------------------- Czkawka wstał dzisiaj wcześniej od Szczerbatka, zjadł śniadanie i przywklekł kosz do Szczerbatka oraz zszedł na dół. Stoik: Synu, co tak dzisiaj wcześnie wstałeś? Czkawka: Wcześnie? Jest 10 rano. Stoik: Zawsze lubiałeś pospać do 12 - Zaśmiał się. Czkawka: Ale dzisiaj wcześniej wstałem. Rozmawiali o rodzinnych sprawach przez godzinę, wtedy z góry przyszedl Szczerbatek oblizując się. Czkawka: Mordko! Widzę że się obudziłeś, chodźmy już! Szczerbatek: MUHAUUUUUUU Szczerbatek wsadził na siebie Czkawkę i wylecieli. Czkawka: Wyląduj przy domu Astrid i Caroline! - po chwili zapukał - Caroline: O cześć Czkawka! Widzę że wcześnie wstałeś - Uśmiechnęła się. Astrid zeszła, było widać że jej duch jeszcze śpi a ciało nie. Czkawka: Cześć Astrid! - Po chwili wszedł do środka. Astrid zarumieniła się: Co ty tu robisz Czkawka? Caroline: Przyszedł do mnie,. Astrid: Dobra...( Kur*a zabierze mi chłopaka) Ja ide się umyć i przebrać. Czkawka: To może chodźmy do twojego pokoju? Caroline: Oczywiście! Chodźmy! - Cały czas była uśmiechnięta. Czkawka: Wow... ładny pokój, widać że kobieta tu mieszka - Zaśmiali się. Rozmawiali tak przez godzinę po chwili: Caroline: Czkawka, chce ci się pić? Czkawka: Tak... napiłbym się czegoś, przyniesiesz coś? Caroline od razu pobiegła po dwa kufle i nalała do jednego mikstury a do drugiego zwykłą wodę. Czkawka: Dzięki - Wtedy spoglądnął na Astrid, zaniemówił. Astrid weszła do pokoju i przeszedłą obok. Czkawka napił się. Caroline: Czkawka, czujesz może coś? Czkawka: Dziwne uczucie... co ja wygaduję?! Po prostu... kocham cię! Caroline uśmiechnęła się że mikstura zadziałała. Astrid to usłyszała i zaczęła ich podglądać. Caroline: Ja też cię kocham, Czkawka. Czkawka zbliżył się do Caroline i podarował jej całus w usta. Astrid: Co porabiacie? ( Nieee... Czkawka... dlaczego ona?! ) Caroline: Nie nic - Zachichotała Astrid: Nic? Widziałam jak się całowaliście! Czkawka: I co z tego? Ja kocham tylko ją! - Wtedy spojrzał na Caroline jak na anioła. Astrid: Czkawka... ale ja cię kocham... Czkawka: A ja cię nie! Kocham Caroline! - Wtedy najlepiej jak potrafił pocałował Caroline. Caroline: Widz mmhmmm - Nie dokończyła bo Czkawka jej złożył pocałunek. Astrid pobiegła do swojego pokoju z płaczem. Czkawka: Nie zbyt mocno jej potraktowaliśmy? Caroline: Moim zdaniem? Nie... zasłużyła sobie. Czkawka: Mamy teraz czas dla siebie... Caroline: Myślałam że nie poprosisz - Zamknęła drzwi na klucz i pocałowała Czkawkę. Czkawka: Jesteś najlepszą rzeczą która mnie spotkała w życiu... Caroline rzuciła Czkawkę na łóżku, zaczęła rozpinywać jego kombinezon a Czkawka ściągał z niej ubrania. Po ściągnięciu ubrań zaczęli się całować na łóżku. Całowali się dopóki im tchu nie zabrakło. Caroline: Czkawka... kocham cię. Czkawka: Ja Ciebie bardziej - pocałował ponownie ją w usta po czym schodził coraz niżej. Dalej się domyślcie, nie będzie +18 :P Rozdział 6 "Zaniedbywanie" --------------------------------------------Następny Dzień------------------------------------------------------- Czkawka się obudził i zobaczył Caroline leżącą na jego piersi. Czkawka: ( Nie będę budził mojej królewny, zaczekam aż się obudzi ) Chwycił za jakąś książkę i zaczął czytać. Po godzinie Caroline się obudziła. Caroline: Czkawka, ty już się obudziłeś? Czkawka: Tak moja królewno. Caroline się uśmiechnęła: ( Czyli mikstura działa cały czas ) Caroline: To może zejdźmy na dół po śniadanie? Czkawka: Ty sobie spokojnie leż a ja pójdę po śniadanie - Pocałował ją w policzek i poszedł na dół. Czkawka zrobił kanapki i poszedł do góry. Caroline spoglądnęła na Czkawkę i się uśmiechnęła. Czkawka: No MyLady ( Czytaj: MiLady ) To dla Ciebie - Wtedy dał jej cztery kanapki a sam dla siebie wziął dwie. Caroline: Oj... nie trzeba aż tyle kanapek - Uśmiechnęła się. Czkawka: Oj trzeba, będziesz głodna i zabraknie Ci sił - Zaśmiał się. Caroline: Głodna? No dobra... zjedzmy to. Minęły dwie godziny, ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Astrid: Już idę! - Po chwili otworzyła - O, witam pana! Stoik: Witaj Astrid, jest u Ciebie może Czkawka? Bo nie wrócił na noc. Astrid się rozpłakała, ale po chwili powiedziała: Czka-Czkawka jest w pokoju Caroline - Otarła łzy. Stoik: Nie mów mi że on i ona... Astrid: Tak... Stoik: Kiedy? Astrid: Wczoraj... przyszedł Caroline podała mu herbatę i wtedy wyznał jej miłość, a ja coś do niego też czułam. Stoik: Cóż tak bywa... o mnie też wiele dziewczyn walczyło ale wybrałem Valkę... której już przy mnie nie ma. Astrid: Zawołać go? Stoik: Tak. Astrid podbiegła do pokoju Caroline i powiedziała: Czkawka! Twój ojciec chciał bym cię zawołała. Czkawka: Hę? Ojciec? Powiedz mu że za godzinę się spotkamy. Caroline wtedy spojrzała na Czkawkę oczami "Dłużej" Czkawka: Chociaż... powiedz mu że za dwie godziny. Astrid: Dobra... - Wtedy zeszła - Powiedział bym panu przekazała że za godzinę się spotkacie. Ale wtedy Caroline wymusiła od niego wzrokiem dłużej. Stoik: Co?! On zaniedługo zostanie wodzem! Musi się uczyć jak nim być! Astrid: Wódz? No, to ma niestety pan problem. Stoik: Eh... dobra jeśli nie przyjdzie za dwie godziny wywal go z domu. Astrid: Dobrze. --------------------------------------------Po dwóch godzinach------------------------------------------------ Astrid: Czkawka! Minęły dwie godziny! Czkawka: Jakie dwie godziny? Miały być trzy! Caroline: No Astrid... chyba nie wywalisz syna wodza z domu? Astrid: Przeciwnie! Wywalam CIEBIE z mojego domu! Caroline: A-ale Astrid... Astrid: Żadne ale! Pakuj się! Czkawka: Możesz u mnie zamieszkać, kochanie. - wtedy pocałował ją w czoło. Astrid stała się czerwona jak burak, poszła do swojego pokoju i rzucała toporem w ściane. --------------------------------------------Po kolejnej godzinie------------------------------------------------- Czkawka: No MyLady idź do mojego domu a ja porozmawiam z moim ojcem, bo mi nie da spokoju. Caroline: Cześć. Czkawka pobiegł do twierdzy. Stoik: Gdzieś ty tyle był?! Czkawka: U mojej królewny. Stoik: Czyli kogo?! Astrid?! Czkawka: Astrid? Ble! Caroline! Stoik: Eh... dobra zaczynajmy lekcję. --------------------------------------------Po lekcji----------------------------------------------------------------- Czkawka szybko poszedł z lekcji do swojego domu. Caroline: O Czkawka! Wróciłeś! - Uśmiechnęła się. Czkawka: Chcialem szybciej ale mój ojciec mnie przytrzymał, no chodź tu. - Wtedy przysunął się do niej i pocałował w usta. Usłyszeli "Ekhm." Czkawka i Caroline: Co, co? Sączysmark: Widać że przeszkadzam, ale co z tego? Czkawka! Zajęcia w akademii! Czkawka: Ty się nimi zajmij! Ja wolę spędzić z nią czas. Sączysmark: Ja? Czkawka: Tak, na moją nieobecność zastępujesz mnie. Sączysmark: Dzięki! Znaczy... to nic takiego. Caroline zachichotała. Czkawka: Zjadłbym coś... a ty? Caroline: Zjadłabym Cię - Zaśmiała się. Czkawka: To ja lepiej pójdę się już usmażyć - Też się zaśmiał. Caroline: Może zrobić nam coś na obiad? Czkawka: Jeśli tego chcesz to możesz, ale ja też mogę. Caroline: Nieee, ja to zrobię. Czkawka: Dziękuje - Znów pocałował ją w usta. Ale znowu usłyszeli "Ekhm" tym razem był to Stoik. Czkawka: Na Thora! Nie można mieć chwilę spokoju?! Stoik: Synu?! Czemu nie jesteś w akademii?! Czkawka: Kazałem Sączysmarkowi poprowadzić akademię! Ja wolę spędzić czas z Caroline! Stoik: Synu! Jeśli tam nie pójdziesz teraz to nie będziesz Zarządcą Akademii! Czkawka: To dobrze! Rezygnuje z niej! Stoik: Zawiodłem się na tobie! - I wyszedł. Caroline: Czemu rzuciłeś Akademie? Czkawka: Wolę z tobą spędzić czas - Uśmiechnął się. Caroline: Dziękuje ( Dalej działa! Jest! ) Potem zjedli obiad i poszli na spacer, ale tym czasem: Perspektywa Astrid: Astrid: Smark, gdzie Czkawka? Sączysmark: Został z tą swoją "Caroline" i kazał mi poprowadzić treningi dzisiaj. Astrid: Co?! Eh... dobra! Zaczynajmy Po treningu był już wieczór więc wszyscy poszli spać. Kończę to opowiadanie, zaniedługo pojawi się inne które dokończę :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach